The Price of Having Fins
by twinArachnids
Summary: One-shot. AU setting; seadwellers are now landdwellers and landdwellers are seadwellers. Being a landdweller coming of age means one thing, it means you must capture a seadweller to be your slave, and you can do anything you want to it, regardless of if it wants to or not.


Heavy boots pounded on the ground, a violet blood's legs attached to them. His name was Eridan, and today was probably the best day of his entire life.

On Alternia, royal blooded trolls were normally told by their lusii that they needed to capture a seadweller in order to be thought of as anything more than just above pathetic in life. The time of age where they did so was normally around seven or eight sweeps old, and Eridan had turned seven sweeps a while ago, so he wanted to go out and catch a seadweller for himself, and he couldn't believe his luck.

Entering the room with his prey, the landdweller's ears perked and he smirked down at a mustard blood named Sollux whom he just caught a day or so ago. Today he could finally see the seadweller without getting hurt. Sollux was chained to the wall with silver shackles bearing Eridan's royal violet sign on each and every one of them.

Sollux had shackles around his wrists, ankles, and neck. His golden fins lowered and he stared up at Eridan. During the few days he had been on here so far, the violet blood's workers all shocked him into behaving well, abused him so he wouldn't hurt Eridan. It seems to have worked since Sollux didn't try and snap at Eridan, only growling deep in his chest and throat.

He was wearing nothing but his half-red and half-blue swimming trunks, his webbed fingers turning into fists. "W-why hello there, Sol. Not so happy to see me? Oh w-what a shame." He sighed, stepping closer.

"Of courthe I wouldn't be, you dick." Sollux spat back at him, snarling and baring his sharp overbite of fangs at Eridan. "You jutht took me from my hive I can't believe you would jutht do thomething like that you prick!" He shouted back at Eridan, trying to make sure that the landdweller knew that he hated it here just as much as Eridan liked having him here.

Eridan tsk'd and stepped even closer, taking the lower blood's chin in his hands and turning in left, right, and then left again before making Sollux look right into his eyes, Eridan looking into Sollux's solid red and blue ones. "Tut-tut Sol, that is no w-way to talk to your new-w master." Eridan stood up and slapped him across the cheek which made a hiss of pain come from Sollux along with the loud echo or skin against skin. "You w-will not talk to me like that, bad boy. I thought they taught you that you shouldn't act like that. Hmmmm, w-what a shame that you didn't learn." The landdweller continued, snickering down as Sollux glared up at him. There were the beginnings of red and blue sparks forming between his horns and eyes.

Eridan sighed. "No Sol, good boys don't hurt their masters." He cooed down at his new captive, raking his claws down his sides and over his golden, sensitive gills, making Sollux scream out in pain and agony. "There, now-w w-will you be better?" All Sollux did was nod as his gills bled. Well there goes swimming for around a week or two.

"Yeth, thir." Eridan couldn't be happier when those words reached his ears.

Running a hand through Sollux's black hair, he sighed. "Oh how-w formal a' ya, Sol. Wery much appreciated." Sollux whined and his fins drooped. His gills were still stinging from the pain, although the bleeding already slowed. They were designed to heal fast and as quickly as possibly since they were needed for the seadweller's survival.

Before long Eridan smiled down at Sollux, bringing something out from one of the pockets of his violet military suit. "Sol, I hawe somethin' for ya', fella." He said sweetly, and the change in voice made Sollux confused, but he nevertheless looked up to see what Eridan was holding, and it was a snack and some water. "Now-w I w-want you to eat and drink ewerythin' I am gonna giwe you right now-w, okay?" Sollux nodded. "Such a good boy already." The royal continued, kneeling down and letting Sollux eat the seaweed from his hand like a well-trained pet. Eridan even ran a hand through his hair again.

Once his new slave was finished with the few pieces of seaweed Eridan gave him, the man gave him the water, letting Sollux drink some and putting the rest over his neck gills, grabbing some bandages as he finished up the water and wrapping them around his side gills, making Sollux fight back a smile.

Looks like he thought too soon about Eridan constantly being nice; right when he got up he bashed Sollux's head against the wall where he was chained up against. He shouted loudly and his throat started hurting again. After the pain dulled down to a low throb, he whimpered and looked at Eridan, his head pounding with a new headache. "Can I please have thome water?" He asked meekly, but Eridan huffed.

"No you damn piece a shit. No w-water for you unless I allow-w it, understand?" Sollux nodded. "Good; know-w your place." And with that, Eridan stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it on the outside as he went to go tell all of his friends of his new capture. Won't they be surprised.


End file.
